


Давот.

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [12]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal, The Ancient Gods DLC
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merge, Multi, OOC, Oral Sex, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Да здравствует истинный правитель Джеккада.
Relationships: Dark Lord / Doom Slayer, Dark Lord / Doom Slayer / Marauder(s), Marauder(s)/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Kudos: 1





	Давот.

_\- Куда же ты так упорно идешь, мой бедный светлый брат?_

Палач вздрагивает, реагируя на тихий, вкрадчивый голос, прозвучавший словно из самых глубин напряженной головы. С того самого момента, как он лично уничтожил жизненную сферу верховного божества, этот шепот, будто бы осмелев от безнаказанности, становился все громче, обращаясь напрямую к виновнику прерванного цикла всех поднебесных миров. Оглядываясь назад, воитель нередко размышлял об увиденной годами ранее голограмме, на которой падшая ученая нервно общалась со своим Адским повелителем, ослепленная его безжалостным, но оплетающим подобно жадным щупальцам голосом, без особых на то усилий заставлявшим умирающего человека выполнять волю демона. А теперь и сам морпех чувствовал себя на месте покойной Оливии.

_\- Ты так устал. Присядь же, отдохни. Твой путь был слишком долог._

Закусив губы, Солдат Рока мотает головой в отчаянной попытке прогнать двойника и с трудом поднимает воспаленный взгляд, всматриваясь в плывущие очертания сланцевых скал. Ноги казались ватными, и только верная броня, подобно исправно функционирующему экзоскелету, поддерживала уставшее тело, чей плотный каркас еще даровал возможность хоть как-то идти вперед. Он устал. Он устал настолько сильно, что казалось, сними преторианские пластины – и упадет прямо здесь, на голые камни, сворачиваясь в клубок лишь с одним инстинктивным желанием заснуть. Опущенный ствол дробовика издает противный скрежет о горную породу, оставлявшую пыль и царапины на заляпанном чужой кровью металле. Несмотря на извечный риск быть атакованным очередным потоком демонических тварей, ослабшие руки не держали тяжелое оружие.

_\- Не стоит упрямиться, дитя._

Призрачные ладони ласково обнимают со спины, возвращая себе материальность с каждой секундой, пока чужое тепло не становится ощутимым. Возродившись в физическом теле, Темный Лорд подобно библейскому Змию с легкостью преодолел внутренние барьеры, поселяясь в самом сердце, таком живом и отзывчивом, несмотря на толстый слой грубой брони. Отчего-то его появление не вызывает ни гнева, ни страха, как будто подсознательно человек осознавал нелогичную, но от этого ничуть не менее закономерную правильность происходящего. Смирившись с неизбежным, Палач не сдерживает горького смешка в ответ на слишком явственное одобрение со стороны – каждый, кого он встречал за последние годы желал лишь прекращения мешавшего их планам похода, но никак не долгожданного, более чем заслуженного, _выстраданного_ спокойствия в мятежной душе.

Или же?...

_\- Закрой глаза и представь, что бы ты хотел вернуть сильнее всего._

Воцарившаяся темнота милостиво дарит иллюзию безопасности, а тягучий, липкий дурман помогает без особых трудностей визуализировать далекую гористую местность, с ее свежим ветром и пением неземных птиц, чьи крылья со свистом прорезали холодное небо, отражаясь смутными силуэтами на гладкой поверхности скал. Прохладный воздух наполнен лязгом тяжелых доспехов и скрежетом оружия о скользкий камень – повернув голову на звук, морпех с трепетной радостью замечает приближающийся к нему отряд элитных избранников Ночной Стражи, еще не носящих на себе отпечаток несмываемого порока. Светлые глаза принявшего его беспокойную суть народа горят благодарностью и смутной тоской, и последняя с жестокой силой рвала изнутри, вынуждая едва ли не тянуть руки вперед, в наивном стремлении прикоснуться к видению ушедшей семьи.

_\- Братья. Ну, что ж._

Сладкая нега увлекает за собой, растворяя желание проснуться. Призрачные образы, пускай и безвозвратно утерянные в небытии, все еще согревали израненное сердце, и человек невольно подался навстречу давно погибшим товарищам, более не осознавая границу меж реальностью и обманным сном. Ближе, ближе, и вдруг сами Стражи шагнули вперед, окружая плотным кольцом со всех сторон, чтобы улыбнуться вновь и заключить в приветственные, холодные как лед объятия. 

Холодные как лед, и одновременно горячее адского пламени. Распахнув глаза, Палач мотает головой, прогоняя жестокое наваждение, и в растерянности замечает перед собой весь преобразованный отряд некогда бравых воинов аргента. Владыка демонов, казалось, не был удивлен молчаливому признанию, а потому лишь незримо улыбался, наслаждаясь столь острой реакцией со стороны выбравшего путь Света собрата. Боль потери, смирение с неизбежным, тупое, бьющее по груди чувство долга – под воздействием ловких рук, горькие эмоции подобно нитям закручиваются в единый, совершенно новый узор, и морпех обессиленно роняет тяжелый дробовик на землю, отдавая негласное признание перед чужой участью. Ободренные неожиданным принятием, падшие на сторону греха Стражи молчаливо прикасались своими мертвыми руками до лица, тела, помогая избавляться от тяжелых пластин так же, как разрывался на части высушенный кокон, дабы явить на свет новое и трепещущее существо. Слой за слоем ниспадал грубый панцирь, обнажая взгляду горящих единым пламенем глаз загорелую кожу, и правитель позволяет себе прижаться сухими губами к основанию лишенной татуировок шее, чтобы в следующее мгновение тихо отойти в сторону, позволяя своим подданным освободить мятежного двойника от его извечных, но совершенно бесполезных оков. Минутное сомнение тревожит лишь раз, когда острые когти ненароком задевают внутреннюю поверхность обнаженных бедер, и человек нервно вздрагивает, на мгновение возвращая способность трезво оценивать происходящее. Однако, мимолетное беспокойство легко пропадает под воздействием горячих рук и глубокого, почти отчаянного в своем стремлении поскорее слиться с утерянной частью, поцелуе, которым одаривает его король Преисподней. Прикосновение сухих губ двойника расслабляет, награждая полузабытым ощущением правильности своих действий, жадные объятия со спины могут сравниться с живой колыбелью, будто бы защищая от жестокого мира, и морпех закрывает глаза вновь, наконец доверяясь чужой ласке сполна. Столько лет бредущий по краю пропасти, сейчас он безвозвратно падал в ее манящую тьму, лишь слегка удивляясь, почему на душе становилось так легко и радостно лететь.

Воспользовавшись неожиданной покорностью перед своей судьбой, близнец разрывает поцелуй и мягко давит на плечи, заставляя встать на обнаженные ныне колени, чья грубая от шрамов кожа едва ли ощутила прохладу каменистой поверхности пола. С трудом собирая мысли воедино, Палач растерянно смотрит по сторонам, задерживая взгляд на двойнике, что с поистине кошачьей грацией опускался следом и тихим шипением подзывал к себе одного из замерших демонов, резво справляясь с тугими креплениями древних доспехов аргента. Похожее как две капли воды, и одновременно совершенно чужое лицо прижимается к оголившемуся паху, а сам Темный Лорд без малейшего стеснения обхватывает ладонью внушительный ствол, неторопливо и даже с какой-то снисходительной заботой двигая той по всей длине. Падший вздрагивает – подобное не могло не быть приятным, что выдает рычание сквозь стиснутые клыки и быстрая эрекция, в свою очередь заставившая покраснеть совсем как юного мальчишку, волею случая заметившего летний купальник на объекте своей первой, искренней любви. Реакция со стороны смертоносного воина смешит, однако, Владыка ничем не показывает это, продолжая сосредоточенно работать рукой, прежде чем отвести ее в сторону и наклониться, легко вбирая демонический член в жаркий и податливо открытый рот. Когтистая ладонь одного из стоящих позади Стражей тяжело опускается на плечо и слегка сжимает то, предупреждая попытку сбежать.

_\- Твои братья более не причинят тебе вреда._

Мельком посмотрев в сторону светлого двойника, правитель небрежно вытирает стекающие по подбородку капли и одним лишь кивком головы отдает молчаливый приказ в сторону терпеливо дожидавшегося своей очереди отряда, после чего вновь пропускает горячую плоть между влажных от собственной слюны губ. Ободренные разрешением действовать, падшие вовлекают в свои горячие объятия, пытаясь с несвойственной им осторожной лаской языков и рук прогнать остатки былой тревоги, вот только уже и сам человек не отводил взгляда удивленных, покрытых плёнкой первого вожделения глаз. Близость видоизмененных, но по-прежнему отчаянно любимых братьев, неестественное тепло их ныне огромных тел и разделенная на всех потребность воссоединения успокаивали испуганно бьющееся сердце, позволяя наконец отпустить тяжелые мысли и предаться давно манящему греху. Все еще растерянный, Палач с неожиданной для себя робостью отвечает на своеобразный поцелуй, даруемым одним из Стражей, и на мгновение забывается вновь, чувствуя мокрые прикосновения склизких, длинных как хлысты языков к собственной коже, будто порочная забота была тем правильным и нужным способом заполучить долгожданный покой.

Горячие и лишенные опасных когтей руки настойчиво поворачивают голову вбок, и Солдат Рока распахивает глаза в изумлении, замечая перед собой обнаженную плоть некогда обнимавшего его тела демона, что сейчас с любопытством смотрел сверху, наклонив тяжелую голову в ожидании, когда милосердный король позволит ему овладеть этим девственным ртом. Последний же не лишил себя возможности провести влажными от спермы губами по кромке ушной раковины и тихо выдохнуть на ту, прежде чем ненавязчиво подтолкнуть и отстраниться с темной улыбкой к остальным:

_\- Они твои будущие подданные. Смелее же, позаботься о них._

Быть может, еще несколькими минутами ранее, он бы подскочил в порыве праведного гнева, разрывая греховную, но неимоверно хрупкую связь на корню. Вот только, сейчас человек и не пытался слушать голос здравого смысла, найдя силы лишь для того, чтобы неуверенно кивнуть головой в ответ и провести языком по всей длине тяжелого ствола, с отрешенным интересом пробуя тот на вкус. Вытекающий предэякулят оказался терпким, слегка горьковатым и отдающим серой, но отнюдь не отталкивал, а потому не проходит и пары секунд, как Палач судорожно выдыхает и открывает рот, с неожиданной смелостью пропуская внутрь крупную, темную головку. Взять дальше не получатся – размеры демонического члена пугают, равно как и происходящее в целом, но лижет он с искренним старанием, собирая размашистыми движениями каждую из густых белесых капель. Подобное увлекало своей новизной, несмотря на некоторую абсурдность, и Солдат даже прикрыл глаза, дабы сподручнее было сосредоточиться на доселе неизвестных ощущениях, пускай легкая боль в натруженной челюсти и холод каменистого пола не позволяли окончательно предаться грязному удовольствию. Темный Лорд что-то говорит – не расслышав, по-видимому отданный кому-то из Стражей приказ, Палач облизывает перепачканные в сперме губы и открывает рот, но вопросу его было суждено так и остаться не заданным. Воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, демон молниеносно хватает за волосы и с легкостью поднимает голову к себе, чтобы без малейшего предупреждения ворваться в жаркую глотку: Твердый, горячий от циркуляции аргента член легко преодолевает сопротивление испуганно сжавшейся гортани, а плен сильных рук не позволяет отстраниться даже на мгновение, как бы отчаянно не хотелось вытолкнуть инородный орган обратно. Не давая времени на привыкнуть и осознать, падший глухо рычит и тотчас возобновляет резкие, даже жестокие движения, буквально тараня неприспособленный к такому узкий рот, однако, стоило лишь ощутить на себе вернувшиеся горячие руки двойника, как человек вновь расслабляется, принимая происходящее как извращенную, но прекрасную в своей искренности заботу о видоизмененных братьях.

_\- Смотри, как хорошо ты делаешь своему другу. Тебе нравится чувствовать себя полезным, не так ли?_

Не имея возможности внятно ответить, морпех лишь быстро моргает, смахивая вытекающие от напора слезы, в прочем и такая реакция более чем устраивает – хмыкнув, Темный Лорд с нежностью оглаживает ладонью упругие, даже несколько женственные ягодицы, прежде чем резко шлепнуть по тем, заставляя застонать сквозь насилующий рот член, отчего постыдный звук больше напоминает жалобное мычание вкупе с мгновенно зажмурившимися глазами. Не сумевший вовремя осознать силу собственной отзывчивости, Палач невольно прогибается в спине, чем вызывает новую усмешку со стороны одобрительно рассматривающего вздернутые бедра Владыки. Последний же не позволяет привыкнуть – Повернувшись в сторону заинтересованно следящего за необычной сценой отряда, ныне полуобнаженного от мешающих частей брони, близнец все тем же шипением подзывает одного из демонов, чтобы с исконно научной сосредоточенностью собрать в свободную ладонь вытекающий от небрежной ласки предэякулят. Густая смазка стекает между пальцев, поняв негласный намек, овладевавший девственным ртом Мародёр прижимает чужую голову к напряженному паху, проталкиваясь внутрь до возможного предела, дабы отвлечь от происходящего позади: Ответив на то одобрительным взглядом, Темный Лорд касается узкого отверстия и с легким нажимом гладит по контуру, размягчая не знавшую ласки кожу густой влагой. Неожиданное прикосновение к наиболее уязвимому месту заставляет испуганно дернуться и поджаться, однако, ожидавший нечто подобное двойник успокаивающе гладит по дрожащей спине, прежде чем со всей осторожностью протолкнуть влажный палец внутрь и тотчас замереть, помогая разобраться с первым в своей жизни ощущением заполненности. С еще большим любопытством наблюдая за этим, демон сбавляет жестокий темп, а отсутствие следов боли на лице драгоценного близнеца благоволит продолжать – второй проникает все так же аккуратно, без лишней спешки растягивая дрожащий проход и подготавливая тот к скорому принятию. Палач жмурится от легкого дискомфорта, но доселе неизвестные ощущения нельзя назвать неприятными, особенно в тот момент, когда темный брат касается чего-то неимоверно чувствительного, чего-то, что заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом и сорваться на отзывчивый стон. Распаленное рычание падших, явно услышавших чужую готовность, незримая улыбка и жар умелых рук, стекающая в самое горло сперма – всего этого было слишком много, чтобы даже попытаться хоть как-то осознать происходящее. Когда уже три пальца свободно скользили по вытекающей влаге, правитель наконец отстраняется и вновь шлепает, прежде чем перевести взгляд алых, не предвещавших ничего хорошего глаз на остальных и улыбнуться, отдавая немое разрешение покрыть.

_\- Наш бедный мальчик замерз._

Покрытые татуировками руки настойчиво удерживают крепкие бедра падших, не позволяя сорваться слишком быстро. Прижавшись спиной к чужим ногам и по-прежнему не желая вставать с колен, Темный Лорд со смехом жался к своим подданным, не сводя полного темного наслаждения взгляда с дрожащего близнеца, чье обнаженное и изнывающее в потребности ласки тело брали с двух сторон. Ягодицы и напряженные бедра пестрели отметинами от демонических когтей, в те редкие моменты, когда член покидал разработанное горло, даря возможность вдохнуть, наружу вырывался отчаянный стон, и сам Палач уже не пытался сморгнуть слезы, растерянно отдаваясь алчным до живой плоти Стражам. Один из стоящих позади дергается – заметив примитивный порыв, Владыка поворачивает голову и быстро лижет до боли твердый член, будто бы компенсируя вынужденное ожидание перед тем, как вновь проявить свое извращенное милосердие. Поистине выдрессированное терпение нуждалось в награде, и он был не против утолить чужой голод, чтобы подвести светлого брата к еще неизвестному тому результату без мешающей тщательно продуманным планам боли. С трудом скосив взгляд в сторону, Палач в растерянности замечает, как некогда наблюдавшие за его падением рогатые окружают своего царя, чтобы тотчас без малейшей нежности овладеть его жадным, отточенным на заботу о любимом народе телом. 

Стоящий позади Мародёр толкается все резче, с каждым движением попадая точно по тому странному, отзывчивому месту внутри, и человек жалобно стонет, будучи не в силах сдерживать себя под гнетом первородного удовольствия. Доселе неизвестное напряжение внизу живота нарастает, вызывая желание облегчиться, и ведомый простым инстинктом, Солдат поднимает одну из поддерживающих рук, чтобы сжать кулаком собственный член и несколько раз провести по стволу, прислушиваясь к сладко тянущей отдаче. В какой-то момент, яростно трахающий его податливое тело демон вдруг и сам вздрагивает, с облегченным шипением выплескиваясь чем-то горячим, вязким, что заливало изнутри до краев, и Палач не сдерживает изумленного всхлипа, когда уже привыкший к заполнявшей его плоти организм чувствует вернувшуюся пустоту. Взгляд алых глаз внимательно следит за тем, как беспомощно вскидываются обнаженные бедра, а загрубевшее от бесконечных войн лицо искажает мучительная потребность в продолжении соития – невольно прогнувшись в спине, морпех быстро лижет насилующий его рот ствол и поворачивает заплаканное лицо в сторону двойника, что неотрывно наблюдал за каждым его действием. Контраст судорожно сжимающейся дырки и вытекающей по раздвинутым ногам спермы провоцирует на тихий, темный смешок, однако мольба в чужом взгляде не остается не замеченной: слегка хлопнув по крепким бедрам падших, близнец отдает долгожданное разрешение еще троим, прежде чем возобновить прерванную ласку. Мускулистое, покрытое древними письменами телом с легкостью ублажало сразу всех пятерых, подобно воплощению самого порока удовлетворяя самые низменные потребности верных ему подчиненных. Сохранивший безграничную любовь к своему народу, Темный Лорд заботился как мог, с почти что профессиональной страстью отдаваясь разгоряченным сношением Стражам, не щадя едва возвращенный вновь физический облик.

_\- Они братья твои. Они дети твои. Исцели их раны своим бесконечным принятием._

Насилующий узкий рот демон чувствует закономерную пульсацию и покидает гостеприимно принявшее его горло. Когтистые пальцы твердым кольцом обхватывают мокрый от слюны ствол и быстро ведут по тому, в откровенном намерении довести себя до разрядки – Растерянно замечая это желание, Палач сквозь слезы животного удовольствия опять переводит быстрый взгляд на двойника, чье спокойствие и древняя как сама жизнь тяга к падшим существам отчего-то вновь прогоняет вернувшуюся было тревогу. А потому уже в следующее мгновение человек поворачивает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть в изуродованное лицо и, более не пытаясь соображать трезво, высунуть язык наружу, позволяя наконец спустить на открытый рот семя.

С каждой секундой обе части приближались друг к другу все ближе. Солдат Рока уже не боялся, нет, теперь его измученное тело наслаждалось происходящим, добровольно отдаваясь во власть видоизмененных товарищей. Потерянное много лет назад ощущение целостности вернулось вновь, согревая подобно материнским объятиям, и морпех стонет в удовольствии от десятков обнимающих рук, что заботливо поддерживали со всех сторон, облегчая поочередное проникновение внутрь. Владыка тяжело дышит, терзаемый демонической плотью, и алые глаза мерцают родительской гордостью за успехи своего создания, чей свет мягко принимал в себя потерянные души братьев, подобно тому, как сам Палач снова и снова принимал члены падших собратьев, растворяясь в неестественном, первобытном пламени. Резкие движения не проходят бесследно – то падая на каменистый пол, то вновь вставая, чтобы возобновить яростное соитие, близнецы все ближе подходили друг к другу, пока под агрессивным напором рогатых их взмокшие, исцарапанные тела не вжимаются вплотную, смешивая пот и кровь в единый вязкий узор. Утомленная продолжительным минетом челюсть дрожит – в очередной раз приняв в себя терпкую влагу, Темный Лорд резко хватает за голову двойника, оттягивая ту вверх за отросшие на затылке волосы, чтобы впиться в мокрые губы глубоким поцелуем и влить в открытый под действием протяжного стона рот собранную ранее сперму. Густое семя тотчас стекло прямиком в дрожащее горло, испачканные в нем языки переплетались, будто бы стремясь одержать победу в неожиданной схватке, и не проходит мгновения, как белая жидкость заструилась по подбородку, смешавшись с обоюдной слюной. Словно передавая собственный грех, правитель невменяемо улыбался, даже такими действиями стараясь протолкнуть влагу глубже, и человек покорно принимал эту тьму в свое некогда девственное сердце, глотая и облизываясь без малейшего сопротивления. Многоголосое рычание верных подданных вызывает улыбку – повернувшись в сторону распаленных собратьев, светлый и темный близнецы прижимаются друг к другу в откровенной провокации, жадно целуясь сквозь капающую сперму, прежде чем сорваться на совместный, полный равного наслаждения стон, когда обнаженные тела вновь сжимают когтистыми руками, а столь остро желаемая заполненность возвращается в одно резкое движение с двух сторон. Эхо древнего, неимоверно искреннего в своей простоте удовольствия отражалось от тесных стен грота, когда остальные Ночные Стражи присоединяются в священной оргии, больше напоминавшей безумное пиршество, чем недавний акт любви, чтобы оставить многочисленные отметины от клыков и когтей, и следом приласкать поверх жестоких кровоподтеков, смешивая алый и белый цвета в единое. 

**Поцелуй становился все глубже, все яростнее.**

Плоть к плоти, растворяясь в обоюдном стоне первобытного наслаждения. То был и смех, и плач в одном, крик болезненного удовольствия мог сравниться лишь с приветствием едва появившегося на свет дитя, сотрясая мрачные стены древним как сама жизнь стремлением наконец явить себя этому миру. Зародившись из разделенного на двоих семени, что теперь клейкой жидкостью не позволяло разорвать поцелуй, вскормленное кровью и пламенем замершего в ожидании Джеккада, напоенное слезами погибших Небес, возвращение законного правителя отражалось в далеком вое неприкаянного народа и торжественной тишине узкого грота, невольно принявшего роль алтаря. 

**Пути назад более не оставалось.**

Ткани сливались воедино, а слезы текли по лицу как капает из разгоряченной свечи воск, чтобы оставить изящный узор на видоизмененной поверхности, превращая в нечто новое, девственное. Подобно тому, как тряслись руки падшего Творца, каждый из отряда вздрагивает, синхронно падая на одно колено, дабы благословить рождение своего вернувшего целостность господина. 

**Возрадуйся, падший мир, ибо ты получил свой шанс на искупление.**

Густая смесь из кирпично-красной глины и выжатой эссенции метастаз приправлена темной кровью, стекавшей из вспоротых запястий каждого из рогатых Стражей. Глубокие раны мгновенно затягивались вновь, стоило лишь отдать драгоценную влагу, и вот уже вскоре десяток когтистых рук опускаются в наполненный краской чан, чтобы зачерпнуть багровую жидкость и поднести к бессознательно лежащему после преображения телу. Новорожденная кожа чиста как едва снятый пергамент, ее бледный цвет словно сиял в темноте мрачного грота, притягивая к себе взгляд мерцающих изумрудным пламенем глаз. Не решаясь нарушить торжественное молчание хриплым рыком, каждый из падших братьев по оружию терпеливо и старательно наносил древние символы, то и дело опуская дрожащие от излучаемой энергии ладони в просторный сосуд, чтобы вновь провести испачканными в смеси пальцами по крепким плечам и широкой спине, помечая те первобытными знаками. Токсичный сок адских растений мгновенно впитывался в ткани, оставаясь в них навсегда. Линия за линией, метка за меткой – с каждой секундой девственное тело все больше покрывалось узором из полузабытого наречия, восхвалявшего своего законного хозяина. Никто не оставался в стороне, острые когти чуть болезненно царапали нежную кожу, будто бы стараясь поскорее вернуть той способность осязать, в то время как сами демоны, по-детски ревнуя друг к другу, тянулись прикоснуться к едва рожденному божеству, лаская того алыми от вонзенного в них яда руками. Первые робкие объятия встречены общим рыком, и пока Стражи помогали встать на ноги, окружая своими сильными телами со всех сторон, высеченная на спине эмблема погибшего мира горела огнем, по-прежнему соединяя преобразованное братство.

Каменистые своды измерения содрогаются от протяжного воя легионов своего бессмертного народа, отражаясь сильнейшим выбросом в кровавое от переизбытка аргент-энергии небо. Узурпировавшие престол Лорды дрожали в страхе перед свершившимся прибытием, некогда поделенные на иерархические касты, подданные объединились вновь, приветствуя возрождение одинаковым рычанием ввысь, иссушенные долгой борьбой за жизнь остатки скудной зелени разрастались на глазах, покрывая собой голые скалы.

Брошенный на произвол мир возвращал себе былое величие, подобно тому, как были воссоединены в единое насильно разорванные части.

Утомленные извечной борьбой за выживание, падшие существа преклоняли колени, освобождаясь от вековых оков горечи и страданий за давно забытые грехи.

**_Да здравствует истинный правитель Джеккада._ **


End file.
